The Devil's Rejects
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: God wouldn't take them, and the devil was afraid they would take over. So cast out from the underworld they roam the world causing destruction.


**Pick a Pic Challenge  
Title: The Devil's Rejects  
Banner #: 77  
Pairing: Emmett/Bella  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Rating/Disclaimer: Rated M, I do not own anything twilight related.  
Warning: There is gore, violence, and language ahead, along with suggested themes… Character death, if you're an Edward or Alice fan, don't read.  
Summary: God wouldn't take them, and the devil was afraid they would take over. So cast out from the underworld they roam the world causing destruction. **

**To see all entries for this contest, please visit .com.**

**3****rd**** person POV **

Death was a beautiful thing.

To see the light vanish from one's eyes as you took away the very essence that fuelled them. To hear their screams and pleas, their prayers to the God above for help, war amongst the species of Earth for petty things.

To some this is horrifying, sickening. But to Isa and Emmett it was those very things that strives them, that made them moan in pleasure.

War.

Ah war, the very thing Isa and Emmett created every few decades or so, to send their fathers a message, a warning, and a big fuck you.

Isabella was Gods little girl, Emmett was the Devils son. Together they became such monsters, that their own flesh and blood had cast them out in fear. They were powerful by themselves but together as one, they are completely unstoppable. They were the reason that cities fell, species created, crumbled and died out.

"Emmett" Isa moans, blood trickling down her chin as his arms circled around her. His teeth piercing her neck to mark her once more, to warn all others to fuck off, she was his.

"My little angel" he utters darkly, nipping her ear. His voice was gravelly from a near fatal wound to his throat long ago.

"My protective demon" she teases, her hips swinging suggestively, her blackened wings rippling as she walked away.

"I wouldn't have to be protective if you didn't wear such excuses for clothing" he growled at her, his hands gesturing to the little scrap of black material that clung to her hourglass figure. It was mid-thigh and had a plunging front and back showing off her cleavage.

"I only wear it for you" she drawls, her mouth slightly parted, eyes hooded with lust.

"Minx!" he yells, swooping her up in his arms.

They may be the darkest, most horrible and the worst of the monsters, but their love for each other was something so pure and all consuming, that it made grown men weep. No one could or would dare to say that Emmett didn't love his mate, Isabella, fiercely and vice versa without being severally punished, or winding up dead. Because no matter what people assume, say or think about them, they will always be in love and no less dangerous.

For example, the Black Plague in 1346 - 1350, someone had the great idea of taking his little corrupted angel from him as a trophy. She was shackled by the throat with the strongest metal that and by the venom of vampires and the blood of a werewolf. He had gone on a rampage and caused mass murder all over the northern hemisphere, just to get her back. This was how his throat got so badly damaged; they got a spiked collar for the children of the moon, werewolves, over him, tearing at his flesh. But it didn't stop him, and it infuriated his little angel, causing her to unleash her beast and her power, triggering his. It took 150 years for the population to recover.

After that, only one other person had tried to take her, to use her power.

It was on Sunday, September the 2nd to Wednesday, September the 5th 1666, yes the Great London Fire. Someone took her, someone of power and riches; he had everything but her beauty, her power. So he took her like the last, and like that last time, they all suffered. He let the fire of hell upon his land and that of the area. He tore through houses, families in search for her. Blood and flesh scattered the burning cities earth in his wake.

"Come Emmett, my dark prince, we have someone to visit" she purred her eyes swirling with the richest gold and deepest black. He moans letting his wings unfurl from his shoulders as he grips his mate to his chest.

"What has this coven done?" he asks, his body quivering with her heat. Her shivering in pleasure with the coldness of his flesh flushed up against her back.

"Nothing…. The Cullen's have our son" she growls lowly. "I want him with his mate again" she hisses her body shaking in her new rage.

Emmett moved back from her form as her wings lit on fire, little horns grew on her head, her fangs extending. She was a beauty, and all his. She had changed a lot when they mated; his blood ran through her veins creating a hybrid of an angel and a demon.

"Shh my little hellfire, he will be safe again soon" he tried to sooth his mate, but he too was feeling the wrath of his son being taken.

"Shall we give them a warm welcome or as our human form?" he asks smirking, causing a glint to shine in Isabella's eyes.

"As humans, let's shock them" she says darkly before hiding her wings and taking in her other form to appear human. Emmett followed and held out his hand for hers, his bare chest glistening in the moonlight.

They took off, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. Nothing stood in the way of Isabella as she made her way to her son, to her little boy. Her dark hair flowing behind her as she leads the way, Emmett trailing behind her with a smirk as his eyes stayed on her beauty and body.

But inside Emmett was at a war, between mass murder and I wouldn't be saying sorry to whom she was about to kill, to feel the wrath of her, for taking her son from his mate and tricking him into the lifestyle, making him feel self-loathing of his existence.

_Alaska_

The Cullen's were sitting peacefully, each absorbed in their own activities when Alice gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as a silent scream left her.

"Alice darlin', what is it?" Jasper asks, concerned for his little nymph.

"There are two people coming for us, a female and a male. Then there is darkness, I cannot see past their arrival" she sobs out into his arms.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle, the leader of the coven asks worried, his arms gripping his mate tightly.

"Soon, so very soon…" she continues to cry.

"What do they look like?" Rosalie asks from the safety of her mate, Jaocb's, arms.

"The male is big, bigger then Jacob. Black eyes and short black cropped hair with dimples" She whispered out warily, Jasper shook his head confused as the male she described popped unbidden in his mind from his memoires. In his memories this man was smiling down at him laughing, his eyes a deep crystal blue with a fire like shine to them. Who was this man? Had they met?

"The woman?" he asks his voice rough, he was confused, he felt like he knew them, that he should know of them. Before Alice could describe the woman, an image had appeared in Jaspers mind and this confused him.

Edward stares intently at Jasper, fogging his brain more, holing him tightly in his powers grasp. The family all thought it was mind reading, but Alice knew and used it to her advantage, he could control his victims.

"She is smaller compared to the male, only reaching his shoulders. Long dark flowing hair, her eyes are a deep brown with flecks of gold throughout them."

More images flash in Jaspers mind, the woman was cooing down at him, her hair tickling his cheek making him giggle. He struggles to hide these seemingly traitorous memories from Edward. He can't remember where they are from, or why they are important.

"Maybe they mean no harm" Esme muses, hopes, just as there is a knock on the door.

The entire Cullen Clan moved swiftly to the front door, Jake, Jasper and Carlisle taking the lead, ready to attack if need be. Carlisle reaches the door first and swings it open; revealing the two people from Alice's vision, smiling what appeared warmly to them.

"Can we help you?" the blonde man, the leader asks, somewhat on edge. Jasper stares at them intently, wondering who they are, or who they were to him. While the human, no shifter was poised to attack, phase if need be.

Isabella stared at the blonde man as her mate steps slightly forward hand extended in offer of a handshake.

"I am Emmett, this is my wife Isabella." He states with a smile, showing his dimples.

"I am Carlisle, this is my family. My sons Jasper, Edward, and Jake, my wife Esme and my other children Rosalie, and Alice" He monitors to the others behind him, Isabella's eyes narrow in on the small boy like child and the boy who had a weird shade of bronze hair.

"May we ask what it is you need?" Esme asks politely, her voice shaking a little as Isabella's sharp eyes lock onto hers.

"We've come for Jasper" Emmett states, sending uproar through the mind of those in the house.

"WHY!" snarls his son stalking forward and gripping his neck.

"You do not belong here, now release him mi pequeño demonio" Jasper froze, his head whipping around at the nickname, so familiar.

"_Come mi pequeño demonio, come to momma" _

Maria's face flashed across his eyes as she purred to him "_mi demonio, mi amor" _with a soft smile. One that he never remembers seeing.

"NO!" Alice yells, her eyes going wide as she tugs on Edwards arm frantically his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"SO IT _IS_ YOU!" Isabella snarls pointing to them.

"YOU took my son from my daughter in law!" she snarls more.

"Who are you?" Jasper snarls as all these images flash across his mind, of Maria, of the people in front of him. Peter and Charlotte the ones who cast him aside, where Alice found him.

"She is your mother" Emmett states, his eyes the ones he remembers.

"And he is your father mi pequeño demonio" Isabella states, her eyes never leaving a frantic Alice and Edward.

"What is going on?" Rosalie screeches from her spot behind Jake.

"They have taken my son from his mate!"

"I AM HIS MATE!" Alice yells

"NO!" All heads whip around to see three vampires at the edge of the lawn.

"Mi niña pequeño vampire" Isabella sighs out, a dark smile on her face as she embraces the Spanish woman.

"You took him from me, my mate, and my love" she seethes pointing to Jasper while yelling at Alice.

"Fuck it, Emmett, lets end this now!" snarls Isabella as she roars dropping the pretence, her wings stretching high, alight with flames as her fangs extend.

"Pay me your soul little boy" she snarls to Edward, Alice was all Maria's. But she wanted the head of the boy who controlled her baby boy, her little demon.

"Please! Not my son!" sobs Esme causing Emmett's furious stare to lock on to her.

"Not your son you say? What about Jasper, my son, my only son? Your children forced him away from his mate and his mother, how would you feel… oh wait, you know don't you, the loss of a son?" he taunts her, causing Esme to burst out into violent dry sobs as she chants her sons name over and over again, curling into herself.

"Let us have them, and your family will live" snarls Isabella as she grips Edward by the neck tightly, her nails cracking his marble skin.

"Take them" Carlisle whispers as their eyes, Alice and Edwards look to their father in horror.

"Wise choice" Isa states with a smirk before Emmett and her family disappeared into the night, dragging a kicking and screaming Alice and Edward behind them.

Pain and suffering as nails, fire, claws and teeth scraped over their flesh. Scarring, burning, and ripping the skin. Their screams travelled for miles but where they were, no one would ever hear them.

They were at the hands of the beasts of Isabella and Emmett McCarty Whitlock.

The Devils Rejects.


End file.
